


Click [PODFIC]

by glasvegi, pomegranateoctopus



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateoctopus/pseuds/pomegranateoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vignettes in the lives of Cecil and Carlos on the subject of glasses.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click [PODFIC]

 

[Click](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2027271) by [pomegranateoctopus ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateoctopus/pseuds/pomegranateoctopus)

Cover art by glasvegi 

 

Thanks to pomegranateoctopus for giving me permission to record their wonderful fic!

 

Mediafire link:

[here!!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2udfyq57rcm3lz6/Click.mp3) (10:46)

 

Thanks for listening! Please leave feedback to the author and myself. 


End file.
